


Science Or Magic?

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [3]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Also in my universe Loki has no children but the beautiful Sigrid, Fluff, I suck at coming up with plots, Loki is the mom, Loki says she'll be a Goddess of Magic, Love, M/M, Sigrid is a mama's baby, Since Loki can give birth, Somehow they started arguing over surnames, They're arguing about what she'll be like, They're making this up as they go along, Tony is the dad, Tony says she'll be Iron Maiden, Ugh, WTF, parenting, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony says Sigrid will become the next Iron Man..erm Maiden. Loki says she'll be the greatest sorceress the nine realms will have ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Or Magic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/gifts).



> For Donya because she's an amazing writer and because she kindly reminded me to continue writing more about Loki, Tony and their baby, Sigrid :D

"Magic!"  
"Science!"

Tony and Loki have been parents for literally less than a month and they were already arguing about what Sigrid would grow up to be. Tony wanted his little girl to be the next iron hero but Loki wanted Sigrid to be a Goddess of Magic. A god and a mortal raising a demigod. Let's hope Earth could hold its sanity intact. 

"Come on, Loke! Sigrid has my genes! She'll be the best Stark ever. After me, of course." Tony smiled big.  
"She'll become the Goddess of Magic. One of the best the nine realms will have ever seen." Loki's face glowed at the thought.  
"Sigrid Stark. That's perfection waiting to explode."  
"Stark? No. Sigrid Lokidottir. Yes. That is much better."  
"Stark!"  
"Lokidottir!"  
"That's just an ass kicking waiting to happen! You want our perfect child to get the shit beaten out of her?!"

Tony and Loki continued this argument for some time until they heard Sigrid cry.

"Look at what you did!" Loki hissed as he cradled Sigrid.  
"What did I do?" Tony whined.  
"You scared her with the name Stark."  
"Oh my god. You freaked her out with the whole Lokidottir shit."  
"It's okay, baby. Mama's here. Daddy is just jealous that we're magnificent."  
"Seriously?"

Loki smiled down at Sigrid as she cooed. Tony looked at his perfect family even if his lover is a homidical, maniacal frostbite and his child is a demigod that could possibly drive the Earth totally insane one day. As Tony looked at them, he immediately knew he wouldn't trade anything in the world. And he'd do anything for them.

"I still say science." Tony muttered.  
"MAGIC." Loki hissed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I suck at coming up with ideas, give me ideas and I'll turn them into stories if I am taking WAY TOO LONG for the next installment :p I am SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR.


End file.
